


The Luckiest Man Alive

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Straight up had a dream about them, so you know I had to write it.
Relationships: Ezio - Relationship, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Sofia Sartor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Luckiest Man Alive

The stone of the church was moss covered and cracked. Not that he cared much, given that two walls were no longer there so hiding from the enemy was non-existent. What he did care about, was his wife fighting amid the Templars. While she cut down men, Ezio ran from the rooftops, or should he call them wall tops?, and threw daggers into those filing in. While the men below were distracted with the demon in the sky, whose black cape and hood gave him the impression of a shadow in contrast to the sunny sky behind him, Sofia cut through another man.  
Unsure where to put their worry, the men divided. Half poked their swords up at Ezio and aimed with guns. The other half circled around Sofia. Holding her own, she deflected the blow of one Templar by circling her blade and making him drop his, but another threw an axe. It whizzed past her face and embedded itself in the stone behind her. Before she could understand what had occurred, the sword-less man kicked her back.  
Ezio growled. Pushed back against a wall, the Templars crowded Sofia. This mission had to end now. One man was baring his sword down, his grin expanding as Sofia could not raise both her arms without cutting one on the axe at her right shoulder. Finally, her sword fell, and the Templar brought his sword down. Sofia kicked him in the manhood. Ezio threw a dagger at the back of his neck when the Templar’s knees hit the ground.   
Drawing the dagger out, Sofia pointed it at the group. Red hair flamed in the sunlight, messily sticking out from how she had pinned it, intelligent eyes calculating between them, Sofia demanded, “Would anyone else like to make me upset?”  
Collectively taking a step back, the men murmured between themselves. Ezio enjoyed the show with a small smile before leaping down and ending two men with an air assassination. While the other three were distracted, Sofia threw the dagger into one, plucked his sword from his hand, drove it through another, and ducked while Ezio’s hidden blade sliced over her head and into the first man.   
They all crumpled to the floor in unison while Ezio and Sofia panted and took in the scene. Ezio’s hand pained him and he alleviated this by removing his hidden blade and rolling his wrist. Grimacing that it was not a relief like it used it, Ezio turned his attention to Sofia digging through the pockets of the men. “What are we doing now, I wonder?”  
“You’re the one,” she heaved a man over and dug through his pockets. Frowning when she found only money and some trinkets, she went to the next one. “Who said we needed to find those books.” Eyeing a man, she cocked her head.   
Ezio moved beside her, sitting down on his haunches, already dreading having to stand back up, and copied her stance. “What are we looking at?” Already scampering off, leaving her groaning husband behind, Sofia headed to a body and searched his pockets. Eyes growing bright, Sofia withdrew scraps of paper and began tilting her head this way and that. Finally, she laughed, shook her head, and began to put the paper together.  
“Looks like the Captain was smart enough to write the letter in code and rip it up. A good move, unfortunately, I’m better.” Sofia grinned, piecing together the puzzle before nodding. “We’re on the right track. Alexandria is the place the Templars are going after.”  
Ezio swore under his breath. Wasn’t bad enough they had taken Masyaf? Now Alexandria? “Let’s be off then, mio caro.” Ezio strode over to Sofia and lowered down a hand. From his point of view, she looked like an angel. Green frock displayed outwards like wings, her angelic face shining like gold in the sun, her touch soft and tender. For Sofia, she felt the same. Looking up to see the sun creating a halo over his glossy hair, his kind eyes so full of mischief, she took his strong and steady hand. They were completely and utterly in love with one another.   
Pulling her up, Ezio pulled her quickly to his chest and kissed her passionately. Sofia swat at his chest, her smile interrupting their contact. “Ezio.” She bashfully grinned. Bashful of who watching? She did not know.   
“How can I control myself when I’m the luckiest man in the world?” His fingers danced over her cheek, and she closed her eyes at his touch. Resting her face in his hand, Sofia took a deep breath while Ezio secretly examined her. Checking for injury, blood, and even a bruise. Deeming her safe, Ezio kissed her once more, his lips dancing over hers. “What say we return to camp?” Sofia nodded, opening her eyes once more. Ezio felt a jolt as they bore into him. Whenever she looked at him, he felt like he was the only person in the world.   
They had begun heading back, hand on hand, to their horses tetched in a valley secreted behind the church. Though the landscape was rocky and orange, in the dunes of this land, hidden from the harsh sun, this valley teemed with grass shoots and some wildflowers. Reaching down to pluck one, Ezio twisted the stem into a heart before handing it to his wife who looked at him with a grin and put the flower to her nose.  
Then, she stopped and whirled around. Retching into the sand, she kept one hand out to keep him back and the other at her stomach. Panic flashing through him, Ezio lowered her hand and pulled her hair back from her face. Frantically searching her robes for blood, a wound, anything he could havve missed and coming up empty, Ezio waited pathetically, feeling very small again, until she was able to talk.  
“I’m…I’m fine.” She spat the rest of the sick from her mouth and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. “I’m fine.” She coughed.  
“No, you’re not.” Ezio took her hands and used his cloak to wipe her face. She struggled under his touch uselessly and childishly until he gave her a stern look and she stopped. Rolling her eyes to the sky, she allowed him to conduct his “secret” examinations. “How’s your head? How many fingers am I holding up?” He placed up three and waved them in her face and she swat them away.  
“I’m fine.” She said again, but Ezio frowned.  
“How long have you felt like this? You’ve never been sick on a mission before. Do you need food? Water? Rest? How bright is the sun? How many fingers am I holding? Let me see your eyes.” Slowly moving a finger back and forth so her eyes would track it, Ezio grew very serious.  
Sofia bit back a smile. “I’m not doing that, Ezio. I really am fine.”  
Ezio frowned, the lines in his cheeks deepening and his brows furrowing. “No, you’re not.” Sofia could not help herself, she laughed. Ezio’s worry intensified. “We should get you out of the sun. It’s affecting you.”  
“Ezio, really.” Sofia took his hands and then a deep breath. “I didn’t want to tell you this way.” Ezio was half listening, half guiding her to the horses. “I had this big plan on how to tell you, and I’ll admit, I was frightened at what you’d say. We’re so busy these days and I really enjoy helping, but I also know you want to slow down and live a good life, so I’m hoping you take this well. Actually, I think you will take this well.” They’d stopped at the horses and Ezio removed a skin of water. Handing it to her, Sofia took his hands and held his attention. “You worry a lot, Ezio, maybe too much.”  
“I’m sorry, Sofia.” He breathed, “I’m sorry for acting crazy. If you say you’re as you’ve always been, then I believe you.”   
She took a swing and then passed it to him. “I’m not as I’ve always been.” With the water in his mouth to stop the flow of worried words, Ezio nodded mutely. Sofia took a deep breath once more, then took his hand and placed it at her stomach. Eyes unable to keep his, she looked down at their hands on she stomach, and smiled. Whispering as to not disturb the moment, she said, “I’ve known for some time that you’d be a wonderful father. I just didn’t think we’d have the chance so soon.”  
Ezio looked between her and their hands, the words sinking in. The water he’d just taken became the tears that began to pool in his eyes. His throat became thick. “Sofia…” He whispered, his hand trembling on her stomach. “Sofia.” He breath caught, making a few tears fall. The possibility ignited a fire in his heart he wasn’t aware he hadn’t had before. “Are…what are you telling me?” He cried, and she finally looked up, eyes as wet as his.  
“You’re going to be a father.”  
Ezio choked and fell silent. His jaw dropped and he froze. Sofia waited a moment before growing concerned. Taking her hand, she asked, “Ezio, how many fingers am I holding?”  
“A father.” He finally got out, still looking far away.  
“That’s not a number, but I suppose that’s better than nothing.” She half chuckled, hoping her joking would bring him back. Seeing that it hadn’t worked, Sofia enjoyed his reaction. “I’m not sure what reaction I’d thought you’d have but I never would’ve thought the great Ezio Auditore de Fireneze would be stunned into silence.” She teased, but it fell on deaf ears.   
“A father?” The edges of his lips twitched, and he finally looked at her. Eyes bright, a smile that spread ear to ear that made one’s cheeks hurt just by looking at it, Ezio picked her up and whirled her around. Sofia wound her arms behind his head and threw her head back in laughter. Ezio sang, “Sofia! I love you so much! We’re going to be a family?” Just as quickly, he set her down. “I’m so sorry, you’re in no condition to be handled like that.”  
“Ezio, I’m pregnant, I’m not sick.” She pouted as she was set down. But he wouldn’t hear it.  
“We’re heading home.” He’d turned to the horse and lower down to cup his hands. He’d not done that since before she’d convinced him she knew how to ride. Ezio waited and she allowed him to hoist her up.   
“What about Alexandria?” She asked down.  
Ezio put on foot on the stirrup and pulled himself up. His lips just touching hers, he said, “Who cares about that anymore. We, our family,” he grinned boyishly at the word, “needs to be home.”  
“I never should have told you yet.” Sofia kissed him as he lowered himself down and tethered the other horse to the first. “You’re going to worry the entire time, and you’re going to be a madman about it.” After tying the horses, Ezio moved all their stuff to the second one and hopped onto the one Sofia was on. “You’re already doing it.” But her retort was made weak by her laughter. Ezio settled behind her, kissing her shoulder, her neck, and then finally her forehead. He managed the reigns around her and set the horse in motion. Resting her head back to rest against his chest, Sofia relaxed.  
“You know me well, mio caro.” Ezio sang as they left their hidden spot and began their journey back. The sun was beginning to set, and with it came a cool wind. Throwing his cloak over her, Ezio kissed the top of her head. “You need all the rest you can get. I can have another Assassin complete the mission. It’s not that important.”  
His voice rumbled through his chest as he spoke. Sofia’s eyelids were heavy, but that must have been because of the bright sun. “What if I wanted to see Alexandria?”  
“Then we’ll go there. We’ll go where you want us to be.” Ezio spoke softly, watching the gentle raise and fall of her chest as her breathing slowing. Securing the reigns and keeping her between his arms, he sang a song to express how light his heart was feeling and enjoyed watching his wife sleep, knowing all the while that she was holding their child.


End file.
